worlddubfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Philippe Ogouz
Philippe Ogouz es un actor francés, nacido el 20 de noviembre de 1939 en Saint-Jean-de-Luz (Pirineos Atlánticos). Muy activo dentro del mundo del doblaje, normalmente es una de las voces francesas de los actores americanos Martin Sheen, Dustin Hoffman o John Travolta y dobla de manera regular a los actores John Larroquette y a Patrick Duffy en la televisión. Él ha sido presidente de Adami de 2005 a 2013. Su hija, Virginie Ogouz, es también actriz. Es el marido de la también actriz de doblaje Agnès Gribes y padre de Emmanuelle Ogouz. Papeles 'Cine': Largometrajes: *'Martin Sheen' en : **''Apocalypse Now'' (1979) : el capitán Benjamin L. Willard **''Nimitz, retour vers l'enfer '' (The Final Countdown; ''1980) : Warren Lasky **Dead Zone'' (1983) : Greg Stillson **''Siesta'' (1987) : Del **''Au-delà des étoiles '' (Beyond the Stars; ''1989) : Paul Andrews **Le Président et Miss Wade'' (The American President; ''1995) : A.J. McInerney **Onde de choc'' (No Code of Conduct; 1998) : Bill Peterson **''Apocalypse Now Redux'' (2001) : el capitán Benjamin L. Willard **''Les Oubliées de Juarez'' (Bordertown; ''2007) : George Morgan **Jusqu'à ce que la fin du monde nous sépare'' (Seeking a Friend for the End of the World; ''2012) : Franck **Selma'' (2014) : el juez Frank Minis Johnson *'Michael Sarrazin' en : **''Un Colt nommé Gannon'' (A Man called Gannon; ''1968) : Jess Washburn **On achève bien les chevaux'' (They Shoot Horses, Don't They?; ''1969) : Robert Syverton **Le Clan des irréductibles'' (Sometimes a Great Notion; ''1970) : Leland Stamper *'Bradford Dillman''' en : **''L'inspecteur ne renonce jamais'' (The Enforcer; ''1976) : Capitán McKay **L'Inévitable Catastrophe'' (The Swarm; ''1978) : Maj. Baker **Le Retour de l'inspecteur Harry'' (Sudden Impact; ''1983) : Capitán Briggs * '''Bruce Lee' en : ** The Big Boss (Tang shan da xiong; ''1971) : Chen Chao-an (1º doblaje) ** 'La Fureur de vaincre' (''Jing wu men; ''1972) : Chen Zhen (1º doblaje) *'Dustin Hoffman''' en : **''Les Chiens de paille'' (Straw Dogs; ''1971) : David Sumner **Papillon'' (1973) : Louis Delga *'Paul Koslo' en : **''Joe Kidd'' (1972) : Roy Gannon **''Le Voyage des damnés'' (Voyage of the Damned; ''1976) : Aaron Pozner *'Bob Balaban''' en : **''Rencontres du troisième type'' (Close Encounters of the Third Kind; ''1977) : David Laughlin (1º doblaje) **Au-delà du réel'' (Altered States; ''1980) : Arthur Rosenberg *'John Travolta''' en : **''Grease'' (1978) : Danny Zuko **''Staying Alive'' (1983) : Tony Manero *'Chevy Chase' en : **''Drôle d'embrouille'' (Foul Play; ''1978) : Tony Carlson **Drôles d'espions'' (Spies Like Us; ''1985) : Emmett Fitz-Hume *'Malcolm McDowell''' en : **''Passeur d'hommes'' (The Passage; ''1979) : Von Berkow **La Féline'' (Cat People; ''1982) : Paul Gallier *'James Remar''' en : **''Les Guerriers de la nuit'' (The Warriors; ''1979) : Ajax **48 heures'' (48 Hrs.; ''1982) : Albert Ganz *'Tony Shalhoub''' en : **''Les Imposteurs'' (1998) : Voltri **''Impostor'' (The Impostors; ''2002) : Nelson Gittes '''Otros roles:' *''1963'' : Le Corbeau (The Raven)'' : Rexford Bedlo (Jack Nicholson) *'''1964 : Parmi les vautours '(Unter Geiern) '' : Martin Bauman Jr. (Götz George) *'''1964 : '''''Maciste contre les hommes de pierre (Maciste e la regina di Samar): Timor (Franco Morici) *'1965' : Le Trésor des montagnes bleues (Winnetou 2): Lt. Robert Merrill (Mario Girotti) *'1965' : Sherlock Holmes contre Jack l'Éventreur (A Study in Terror) '': Lord Carfax (John Fraser) *'1965''' : Opération Crossbow (Operation Crossbow) : Robert Henshaw (Tom Courtenay) *'1965' : Les Trois Stooges contre les hors-la-loi (The Outlaws is Coming) : Kenneth Cabot (Adam West) *'1966' : La parole est au colt (Gunpoint): Mark Emerson (David Macklin) *'1966' : 4 dollars de vengeance (Cuatro dólares de venganza): Asistente para la defensa (Miguel de la Riva) *'1967' : La Poursuite des tuniques bleues''' ('A Time for Killing'') : Bagnef (Craig Curtis) *'1968' : '''''La Planète des singes (Planet of the Apes): Lucius (Lou Wagner) *'1968' :' ''Les Vierges de Satan' ('The Devil Rides Out'') : Simon Aron (Patrick Mower) *'1968' : Trahison à Stockholm''' (Rapporto Fuller, base Stoccolma''): Rol sin identificar. *'1968 : Les Hommes de Las Vegas '(Las Vegas, 500 millones)'' : Tom Ferris (Gary Lockwood) *'''1969 : '''''L'Homme le plus dangereux du monde (The Chairman): Yin (Eric Young) *'1969' : La Colline des bottes (La collina degli stivali) : Franz (Nazzareno Zemperla) *''1970'' : On l'appelle Trinita (Lo chiamavano Trinità...)'' : Major Harriman (Farley Granger) *'''1970 : '''''Bloody Mama : Lloyd Barker (Robert De Niro) *'1970' : M*A*S*H : Capt. Augustus Bedford « Duke » Forrest (Tom Skerritt) *''1971'' : On continue à l'appeler Trinita''' ('...continuavano a chiamarlo Trinità)'' : James Parker (Emilio Delle Piane) *'1971' : ''La Maison qui tue ''(The House That Dripped Blood) : Richard / Dominique (Tom Adams) *'1972' : ''La Conquête de la planète des singes ''(Conquest of the Planet of the Apes) : César (Roddy McDowall) *'''1973 : ''Mondwest (Westworld) : Peter Martin (Richard Benjamin) *'1973' : Les Bootleggers (White Lightning): Dude Watson (Matt Clark) *'1973' : Croc-Blanc (Zanna Bianca): Jason Scott (Franco Nero) *'1974 : ''Zardoz' : Arthur Frayn / Zardoz (Niall Buggy) *'1975 : Un après-midi de chien' (''Dog Day Afternoon): Leon Shermer (Chris Sarandon) *'1976 : ''Ambulances tous risques' (''Mother, Jugs & Speed): Tony Malatesta (Harvey Keitel) *'1976 : ''King Kong' : Roy Bagley (René Auberjonois) *'1976''' : Intervention Delta (Sky Riders): El primer terrorista (Werner Pochath) *'1976' : Portrait de groupe avec dame (''Gruppenbild mit Dame): Kurt Hoyser (Dieter Schidor) *'''1977 :''' ''L'Épreuve de force (The Gauntlet): Feyderspiel (Michael Cavanaugh) *'1977' : Une poignée de salopards (Quel maledetto treno blindato): Tony (Peter Hooten) *'1977' : Ruby : Dr. Paul Keller (Roger Davis) *'1978' : Damien : La Malédiction 2 (Damien: Omen II): Daniel Neff (Lance Henriksen) *'1978' : Les Sept Cités d'Atlantis (Warlords of Atlantis): Greg Collinson (Doug McClure) *'1979' : Cul et Chemise (Io sto con gli ippopotami): Trixie (Les Marcowitz) *'1979' : Moonraker : Director de la misión de control (Douglas Lambert) *'1979 : ''Bienvenue, mister Chance' (''Being There): Thomas Franklin (David Clennon) *'1979 : ''Yanks' : Danny Ruffelo (Chick Vennera) *'1979''' : Amityville, la Maison du diable (The Amityville Horror): George Lutz (James Brolin) *'1979' : Le Cavalier électrique (The Electric Horseman): Toland (Basil Hoffman) *'1979' : Avec les compliments de Charlie (Love and Bullets): Durant (Billy Gray) *'1979' : Meteor : Rolf Manheim (Bo Brundin) *'1980 : ''Les Yeux de la forêt' (''The Watcher in the Woods): Paul Curtis (David McCallum) *'1980 : ''Le miroir se brisa' (''The Mirror Crack'd): Inspector Dermot Craddock (Edward Fox) *'1980' : La Guerre des abîmes (Raise the Titanic): Dick Ritt (Richard Jordan) *'1981 : ''Hurlements' (''The Howling): Jerry Warren (James Murtaugh) *'1981' : Le Bateau (''Das Boot) : Ario (Claude-Oliver Rudolph) *'1981' : '''''Wolfen : Ross (Peter Michael Goetz) *'1984 : ''Ras les profs !' (''Teachers): Propes (Richard Zobel) *'1985 : ''Brazil' : Sr. Kurtzmann (Ian Holm) *'1985''' : Secret Admirer : Lou Fimple (Fred Ward) *'1987' : Cheeseburger film sandwich (Amazon Women on the Moon): Herbert (Roger Barkley) en Critic's Corner y Griffin (Ed Begley Jr.) en Son of the Invisible Man *'1989' : Les Indians (Major League): Jake Taylor (Tom Berenger) *'1990' : Le Mystère von Bülow (Reversal of Fortune): Alan Dershowitz (Ron Silver) *'1992' : Lune de miel à Las Vegas (Honeymoon in Vegas): Tommy Korman (James Caan) 'Películas de animación:' *'1968' : Yellow Submarine : George (Paul Angelis) *'1969' : Tintin et le Temple du Soleil : Tintin *'1978' : Edgar de la Cambriole : Le Secret de Mamo (ルパンvs複製人間 - Rupan vs Fukusei-ningen) : Edgar de la Cambriole (Yasuo Yamada; 2º doblaje) *'1978' : La Cité interdite Toshi (妖獣都市) : Terry Ranson (Yusaku Yara; Doblaje de Dagobert) *'1979 :' ''Le Château de Cagliostro '(ルパン三世 カリオストロの城, ''Rupan sansei: Kariosutoro no shiro) : Edgar de la Cambriole (Yasuo Yamada; 1º y 3º doblajes) *'1994' : ''Sailor Moon : Les Fleurs maléfiques (劇場版 美少女戦士セーラームーンＲ, ''Gekijōban Bishōjo Senshi Sērā Mūn Āru) : Bourdu / L'Homme masqué (Tohru Furuya) *'2004' : '''''Team America, police du monde (Team America: World Police): Martin Sheen (Trey Parker) 'Televisión:' Telefilms: *'Patrick Duffy' en : **''Un papa sur mesure'' (Daddy) : Oliver Watson **''Dallas : Le Retour de J.R.'' (Dallas: J.R Returns): Bobby Ewing **''Sauver ou périr'' (Heart of Fire): Max Tucker **''Dallas : La Guerre des Ewings'' (Dallas: War of the Ewings): Bobby Ewing **''Une famille en sursis'' (Don't look behind you): Jeff Corrigan **''Le Canyon des bandits'' (Desolation Canyon): Sheriff Tomas 'Swede' Lundstrom **''L'Homme aux miracles'' (Healing Hands): Tio Norman **''Mariage contrarié'' (Falling in Love with the girl next door): James Connolly *'David McCallum' en : **''Frankenstein: The True Story ('Frankenstein: His True Story'') : Dr. Henry Clerval **''Poker d'amour à Las Vegas'' (Lucky Chances) : Bernard Dimes *'Martin Sheen '''en : **Queen'' : James Jackson Sr. **''Piège en plein ciel'' (Medusas's Child) : El Presidente de los Estados Unidos. *'Jason Alexander' en : **''La Légende de Cendrillon'' (Cinderella): Lionel **''Meteor : le chemin de la destruction'' (Meteor) : Doctor Chetwyn *'Nigel Bennett' en : **''Impact final'' (Post Impact): Coronel Preston Waters **''Trop jeune pour être père'' (Too young to be a dad): Dr. Howell *'1973' : Frankenstein: The True Story (''Frankenstein: His True Story) : La criatura (Michael Sarrazin) *'1975' : '''''Le Comte de Monte Cristo (The Count of Monte Cristo): Edmond Dantes (Richard Chamberlain) *'1981' : À l'est d'Éden (East of Eden): Adam Trask (Timothy Bottoms) *'1982' : Paper Dolls : Michael Caswell (Craig T. Nelson) *'1990' : Max et Helen (Max and Helen): Max Rosenberg (Treat Williams) *'1991' : La Petite Sauvage (Wildflower): Jack Perkins (Beau Bridges) *'1996' :' ''Le Droit d'être mère' (''All She Ever Wanted): Wesley Knight (Tom Nowicki) *'1998' : Tremblement de terre à New York (Earthquake in New York): Capitán Paul Stenning (Michael Moriarty) *'2002' : Malcolm : El jugador de ajedrez *'2004' : Trois filles, trois mariages, un tour du monde ! (Wedding Daze): Jack Landry (John Larroquette) 'Series de televisión:' *'John Larroquette' en : **''Tribunal de nuit'' (Night Court): Dan Fielding **''The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés'' (The Practice): Joey Heric **''Le 10e Royaume'' (The 10th Kingdom): Tony Lewis **''Dr House'' (House): Gabriel Wozniak **''McBride'' : Mike McBride **''Boston Justice'' (Boston Legal) : Carl Sack **''Chuck'' : Roan Montgomery **''FBI : Duo très spécial'' (White Collar): Donovan **''Les Experts : Manhattan'' (CSI: NY): Ted Carver **''Flynn Carson et les Nouveaux Aventuriers'' (The Librarians): Jenkins / Galahad *'Patrick Duffy' en : **''Dallas'' : Bobby Ewing **''Côte Ouest'' (Knots Landing): Bobby Ewing **''Notre belle famille'' (Step by Step): Franklin Delano Lambert **''Destins croisés'' (Twice in a Lifetime): Pete Hogan **''Les Anges du bonheur'' (Touched by an Angel): Mike **''Amour, Gloire et Beauté'' (The Bold and the Beautiful): Stephen Logan **''Dallas'' (2012) : Bobby Ewing *'Erik Estrada' en : **''Chips'' : Oficial Francis Llewelyn « Ponch » Poncherello (2ª voz) **''Extralarge'' : Gonzales **''Popular'' : Policía **''Shasta'' : Policía mexicano **''Amour, Gloire et Beauté'' (The Bold and the Beautiful): Eduardo Domingez *'Jason Alexander' en : **''Seinfeld'' : George Costanza **''Une nounou d'enfer'' (The Nanny): Jack **''Friends'' : Earl **''Malcolm'' : Leonard *'David McCallum' en : **''Des agents très spéciaux'' (The Man from UNCLE): Illya Kuryakin (Algunos episodios) **''L'Homme invisible'' (The Invisible Man): Docteur Daniel Westin **''Poker d'amour à Las Vegas'' (Lucky Chances): Bernard Dimes *'Harris Yulin' en : **''24 heures chrono'' (24) : Roger Stanton **''Cashmere Mafia'' : Rafe Gropman **''Buffy contre les vampires'' (Buffy, the Vampire Slayer) : Quentin Travers *'Nigel Bennett' en : **''Beach Girls'' : Sam Emerson **''Psi Factor, chroniques du paranormal'' (Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal): Frank Elsinger *''Au-delà du réel'' '(''The Outer Limits) : Spencer Deighton (Charles Martin Smith) *Au-delà du réel' (''The Outer Limits) : Terry McCammon (Xander Berkeley) *''Borgen, une femme au pouvoir'' (Borgen): Joachim Chrone (Ulf Pilgaard) *''Chips'' : Harlan Arliss (Lou Wagner; 2ª voz) *''Les Contes de la crypte'' (Tales from the Crypt) : Donald Longtooth (Malcolm McDowell) *''Les Contes de la crypte ''(Tales from the Crypt) : John Sejac (John Shea) *''Les Contes de la crypte'' (Tales from the Crypt) : Zorbin (Martin Sheen) *''Côte Ouest'' (Knots Landing): Lee Maddox (Gary Sinise) *''La croisière s'amuse'' (The Love Boat): Isaac Washington (Ted Lange) *''La croisière s'amuse'' (The Love Boat): Ronald Baker (Jimmie Walker) *''Les Envahisseurs'' (The Invaders): Harry Ferguson (Edward Asner) *''Jack Holborn'' : Capitán Sharingham/Juez Sharingham (Matthias Habich) *''JAG'' ''': Aspinal (David Gianopoulos) *Kojak' : Caz Mayer (James Woods) *M*A*S*H'' : Capitaine Benjamin Franklin « Œil de Lynx » Pierce (Alan Alda; 1ª voz) *''Médium'' : L'Ange de la Mort (Kelsey Grammer) *''Melrose Place'' : Matt Fielding Sr. (James Handy; 1ª voz) *''Méthode Zoé'' (Wild Card): Stuart Dresden (William Forsythe) *''Une nounou d'enfer'' (The Nanny): Dr. Osborne (Chad Everett) *''Le Riche et le Pauvre'' (Rich Man, Poor Man): Willie Abbott (Bill Bixby) *''Roman noir'' (Mystery Woman): Révérend Tucker (Raymond J. Barry) *''Terreur à bord'' (The French Atlantic Affair): Herb Kleinfeld (John Rubinstein) *''Les Têtes brûlées'' (Black Sheep Squadron): USMC lieutenant Théodore Joseph « T.J. » Wiley (Robert Ginty) *''Twin Peaks'' : Leyland Palmer (Ray Wise) *''Will et Grace'' (Will & Grace): Dr. Foster (Fred Applegate) *'Le Petite Vic' (Little Vic): Richie (David Levy) Series de animación: *''Arok le barbare'' (Thundarr the Barbarian): Arok ( Robert Ridgely; episodios 1 y 4) *'Bajou' (The Buford Files): Woody (Dave Landsburg) *''Capitaine Flam'' Future (キャプテン・フューチャー) : Capitán Flam *''Capitaine Planète'' (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) : Diversos villanos. *''Charlotte aux fraises'' Shortcake (1980): Pâté-en-croute *'Crystal Triangle' no mokushiroku Crystal Triangle (禁断の黙示録 クリスタル・トライアングル): Narrador; Georges *''Cubitus'' Domel to ron/ Wowser (どんどんドメルとロン): Sénéchal (Primeros episodios) *''Dancougar'' kishin Dancouga (超獣機神ダンクーガ) : Narrador; Gérard (Kaneto Shiozawa); Dr. Levingston (Hiroya Ishimaru); General Desquier (Yusaku Yara) *''Edgar, ''le Détective Cambrioleur Sansei (ルパン三世 (1977年版)) : Edgar de la Cambriole (Yasuo Yamada); Herlock Sholmes (Episodio 14) *''Extrêmes Dinosaures '(Extreme Dinosaurs) : Bad Rap (Garry Chalk) *Galaxy Express' ['Ginga Tetsudô Three Nine (銀河鉄道999)]'' : El vecino de Fabala (Episodio 33) / Wheel Lock (Episodio 34) / Profesor Cyclopos (Episodio 36) *'Gigi' no Princess Minky Momo (魔法のプリンセス ミンキーモモ): Dios (Ep 44) *''Gugu Ganmo'' (Gu-Guガンモ) : Gugu Ganmo *''Jem et les Hologrammes'' (Jem and the Holograms): Éric Raymond *''Judo Boy'' Sanshiro (紅三四郎): Narrador (Episodios 1-4 y 11-13) / un bandido (Episodio 12) *''Karine, l'aventure du Nouveau Monde [Minami no niji no Lucy (南の虹のルーシー)] :el padre de Karine *Ken le Survivant'' kyuseishu densetsu Hokuto no Ken (世紀末救世主伝説　北斗の拳): Ken (Akira Kamiya); Uda (Bin Shimada); Gulf (Joji Yanami); Amiba (Takaya Hashi; 2ª voz) ; Toki (Takaya Hashi; ep 65-66) *'La Petite Olympe et les Dieux' Kami Monogatari Korokoro Pollon (おちゃ女神物語 コロコロポロン): Héra (Eiko Yamada, ep 13); Poseïdon (Banjou Ginga, 2ª voz); Varios roles. *'La Planète Sauvage: '''un Draag *'Le Conte de deux Cités''' (A tale of two cities): Charles Darnay (adulto); John Barsad *''Le Lac des cygnes'' Meisaku Dowa - Hakucho no Mizuumi (世界名作童話 白鳥の湖): el príncipe Siegfried (Taro Shigaki) *''La Ligue des justiciers'' (Justice League): Gorilla Grodd (Powers Boothe; Temporada 5) *''Le Livre de la jungle'' Book Shônen Mowgli (ジャングルブック 少年モーグリ): Akela (Yuzuru Fujimoto); Shere Kahn (Shigezou Sasaoka, voz principal) *''Les Maîtres de l'univers'' (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe): Adam/Musclor (John Erwin) *''Mighty Ducks'' : Entrenador *''Les Nouveaux Voyages de Gulliver'' (Saban's Gulliver's travels) : Bolric, El pulpo Reina *''Paul le pêcheur'' Sanpei (釣りキチ三平): Charlie (2ª voz); leñador (#16), padre de Charlie (#18 y 19), padre de Jimmy (#22 y 23), Sr John y el maestro Nekaku (#24-26) *''Le Prince du soleil'' Chikyu no Tabi Bandar Book (百万年地球の旅バンダーブック): Jacques la Balafre *''Princesse Saphir'' no kishi (リボンの騎士) : el rey; Belzebos *''Sailor Moon'' senshi Sailor Moon (美少女戦士 セーラームーン): Bourdu / l'Homme masqué / Endimion (Tohru Furuya) ; Néflyte (Katsuji Mori); Principe Diamant (Kaneto Shiozawa, ep 84-86); Zirconia (Hisako Kyoda); Hélios (Taiki Matsuno); Padre de Bunny (Yuji Machi); Abuelo de Raya (Tomomichi Nishimura); Arbre des Tenebres (Taeko Nakanishi); Frederique (Megumi Ogata; 3ª temporada); adivino (Kohei Miyauchi); Alexandre Amade (Norio Wakamoto); policía (Kazunari Tanaka); Panda; Vendedor de lotería (Arihiro Masuda); Padre de Emmanuelle (Osamu Saka); Metallia (ep 25; Noriko Uemura); Tommy ( Hiroyuki Satou); Bambou (Shinichiro Ohta); Rhett (Masahiro Anzai); Homme en Rouge/Monstre (Shinobu Satouchi); Presentador (Michio Nakao); Voz de la televisión (Hisao Egawa); Realizador de TV (Hiroyuki Tanaka); Mathieu; Colega de la señorita Rose (Takuya Matsumaru); Le Sage (Eiji Maruyama); Robin (Wataru Takagi); Kirina (Kyokou Yamada); Maestro del ajedrez (Osamu Saka); Jakoku (Hisao Egawa); Achilar (Ryotaro Okiayu); Kunzite (Kazuyuki Sogabe; ep 89); Garoben (Hiroko Emori; ep 89); Irondar (Hiromi Nishikawa); Georges (Osamu Saka); James Hogan (Nobuyuki Hiyama); Alazine (Nobuo Tobita); Timothée (Toshiyuki Morikawa); Georges (Hiroshi Takemura); Shun Hayase (Toshio Furukawa); Sergei Asimov (Takaya Hashi); Suichi Williams (Akira Kamiya; ep 120); Germatoïd (Akira Kamiya; ep 120); Joël (Daisuke Sakaguchi); Gonmario (Tetsuya Iwanaga); Battanko (Machiko Toyoshima); Ichiro (Ikuya Sawaki); Gaspé (Michihiro Ikemizu); Charlie (Chiyoko Kawashima; ep 145); Kurumiwario (Shigeru Chiba); Elephanko (Sara Nakayama); Shuffle Furuo (Tomohisa Asou); Tobihaneru (Kouji Ishi) ;Pierrot le magicien (Naoki Tatsuta); KeroKero (Mami Matsui); ManeMane (Yuko Nagashima); JaraJara (Mari Maruta); Tobikiri Yaro (Hideo Ishikawa); Gaétan el aviador (Hiroko Emori) *''Les Samouraïs de l'éternel'' Samurai Troopers (鎧伝サムライトルーパー) : Rock (Tomohiro Nishimura, sustitución) *''Le Secret de l'épée'' (Secret of the sword): Musclor (John Erwin) *''She-Ra, la princesse du pouvoir'' (She-Ra, Princess of Power): Musclor (John Erwin) *''Shurato'' (天空戦記 シュラト, Tenkū Senki Shurato): Nordine (Takehito Koyasu); Nomac (Koichi Yamadera); Kalaan. *''Le Sourire du dragon'' (Dungeons and Dragons) : Hank (Willie Aames; episodios 16, 17, 20 y 21) *''Super Durand'' (未来警察ウラシマン, Mirai Keisatsu Urashiman): Inspector Victor-la-Bulle (Tohru Ohira); Ludwig (Kkaneto Shiozawa; sustitución) *''Tortues Ninja : Les Chevaliers d'écaille'' Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987): Splinter (Peter Renaday); Krang (Pat Fraley); Vernon Fenwick (Peter Renaday; episodios 1-106) *''Ulysse 31 '': Ulysse *''Zorro, la légende continue'' Zorro (怪傑ゾロ): Don Alejandro (Ikuya Sawaki); sargento Gonzalès (Kozo Shioya) Categoría:Voces de Kelsey Grammer Categoría:Voces de James Woods Categoría:Voces de Edward Asner Categoría:Voces de Jason Alexander Categoría:Actores de Francia Categoría:Nacidos el 1939 Categoría:Voces de Martin Sheen Categoría:Voces de Dustin Hoffman Categoría:Voces de John Travolta Categoría:Doblaje de Francia Categoría:Voces de Naoki Tatsuta